


Grace

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur trains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

Smoothly, the spear arcs up and then down, catching a flash of sunlight on the metal shaft. Arthur’s arm swings nimbly as he launches another missile. A quick pivot and Arthur has turned back so he can face his manservant. Moving backwards effortlessly, he calls “Merlin? Quickly now and get those spears farther afield.” Huffing, the slender young man who is all angles replies, “Of course, sire.” Another turn and the two men are running together, a study in opposites. Arthur is elegance in motion, graceful in the minutest movement where Merlin is only full of grace for his Grace.


End file.
